Core B: Genetics Core The Genetics Core is a key component of this Program Project, providing several skills-intensive or instrument-intensive technologies: DNA sequencing, genotyping and transgenic mice. We have the highly trained technicians and equipment needed for performing these invaluable services, and by sharing these resources with the research community, we achieve outstanding levels of cost effectiveness. The Transgenic Mouse Laboratory created transgenic lines from more than 90 distinct DNA constructs last year, most producing numerous independent lines. This service will be crucial to Projects 1-4. All four of the proposed projects will rely heavily on the DNA Sequencing Laboratory, which sequences 100,000 research samples per year, with a very high rate of success. We are now providing a genotyping service, to participants of this Program Project using the available DNA sequencers, and we expect that all four of the projects will make heavy use of this service. Genotyping will be especially important to Projects 1 and 2, for proposed genetic mapping studies. The services described here will be provided on a recharge basis, with members of this Program Project receiving preferential discounts.